thats_my_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Amourè Saunders
Amourè Harmoni Saunders is a starting her first year of high school , and goes through the same obstacles every teenage girl goes through. She is one of the main female characters in the Netflix Series "Thats My GIRL!. ''She used to live with her father & brother but since her dad is a FBI agent he is always traveling and working so for her freshmen year their living in Washington DC , while her and her mother stay at Attaway. Personality Amourè is a very chill and kind of shy person but she isn't afraid to speak her mind. She is very smart and tries to be a good girl as much as possible since everyone has a opinion on her since her mother had her at a young age. Her style is always altering , one minute she's dressing like a tomboy and the next minute she's dressing like she's a girly girl. Amourè is a very confident person but she never really had boyfriend and had her first kiss at 15 and all of her friends has , she was the last one out of all of her friends to have a period. She is scared and thinks that people thinks that she is easy. She loves to dance and is the leader of her & her friends dance team Power Surge. She also the only person in her family who speaks fluently in Spanish other then her grandmother. Many people don't know that she is hispanic and mixed her paternal grandfather was African American and her grandmother is White, her other grandmother is Hispanic. Family Amourè has A LOT of family members but she only see's her mother and their parents often. She has only 1 sibling which her younger brother TK , she is very protective older sister and she hates the type of people he hangs around when he comes to town for a few weeks. She thinks his friends are turning him Girl Crazy and into a player & she's very happy he's coming home for good for his freshmen year. Her and her mother are very close as you can see from this season. They tell each other everything and never keep secrets from each other , they might try but they come out eventually. Her mother doesn't want them to have the same teenage life so she's a bit strict and but Amourè gets it. Her mom was going to give them the same name but she said let's just add the E and she thought it was so pretty and unique. This girl loves her father to death , she literally tells her dad everything and he is the cool dad he doesn't really care if I have a boyfriend and since he travels a lot he can't really do nothing but when he see's me talking to some boy he just cuts it all off. She still calls her dad ''"Daddy" even though she is 15 , but her mother gets really jealous because she calls her "Mom" or "Ma" but she loves that they're so close even though he's never home , he calls her every night when he is finish at work Amourè loves her maternal grandparents but they're just too formal and thinks they act like "bitter rich people in the movies who kill people". Her and her grandmother don't get along much because her mother and grandmother are always fighting and she thinks that her mother isn't strict enough and isn't a good parent. But her grandfather is more of a chill cool person. Friends Amourè is the most loyalest friends ever , when it comes to them she doesn't play at all. She doesn't hold anything back and she knows if someone is going to be here forever or is just temporary so if her and one of her friends fight she knows that there going to fix their issues and keep moving on together. Since she is very nice she loves helping people and is too nice and wants to be everyone's friend , but many people just want to use her so she needs to work on it. Saunders loves each of her friends none more than others , everyone loves her. But some people thinks that she's a mean girl just because the people she is around , most of them think that she is always partying and hanging out and thinks she's average. But when they find out she's not mean and is VERY smart and well educated they are very surprised & shocked. She never rarely bullies people or get into arguments or any fights & plus she gives great advice but she can be very ignorant at times. Season 1 In the first episode it's the last day of summer for Amourè and her friends so they get together and go practice since their making a team so they can enter the dance competition in October , their group name is called Power Surge. On her first day of school she is very nervous because she goes to a different school as all of her friends, but she is happy that she see's one of her old friends Maddie who used to live in Attaway but she moved back for school! She meets this guy in her class named Chase she thinks that he's cute but is also a total jerk and she isn't really into jocks. Then she meets these 2 girls Amber and Luna they both may come off as the mean girls or the girls who rule the school but only Amber is , she's only cool with her because she likes her brother. But Luna doesn't really care because she's new and doesn't really knows nobody. But she is a sophomore and I guess Chase was her boyfriend at the time and she says stay away from her man or she'll make her pay. But when Amber walks away Luna says ''"don't worry about her she's just a drama queen". ''Then she asks Luna if she wants to come to a back to school party on Friday. At the party she had a great time and she met this boy named Dreux at this party but he doesn't live at Attaway but he goes to school their but he's moving back in the summer. So they exchange numbers and they had a great time with each other. Like I said before she tells her mom everything so she told him about Dreux but everyone calls him by his real name Andreux but she likes nicknames better. Since they took a picture and so she showed it to Amour and she thought she should tell her father about him since he seems like he is a nice boy. He was nice and tall but she was not about to tell my dad about him anytime soon. Amourè and her crew get ready for the first competition of the school year so they want to make a good first impression , but there's alot of competition and they're only freshmens and don't have that much experience but they were practicing they butts off since the 2nd week of school. They wanted to find a manager so Chaylin, Kayla, Maddie, and Amourè had auditions at the gymnasium they were actually looking for a boy and the best person they found was chase but they knew he only wanted to be closer to Amourè. But they kept him for a few weeks until the competition was over. Dreux and Amourè finally went on their first date with each and they had a really good time & they really didn't plan on this happening but they had sex & didn't use a condom. They never really thought of it at first it was Amourè first time so she didn't think she was going to get pregnant & Dreux had sex without a condom a few times and doesn't have a child so they cooled off. A few weeks past and It's the new year and there is this MAJOR dance competition in January, but Amourè isn't feeling too well so she tells her mom who is really smart but didn't think Amourè had sex since she was a good girl, so they took her to the hospital and the doctor confirmed that she was pregnant. She and her mother were very shocked because Amourè had a huge battle in 2 weeks and she knew her parents were going to be very upset but she didn't want to get rid of the baby at all. Mekhi and TK flew out and had a family dinner and said that she will keep the baby she was nearly 8 weeks (2 months) along and she had to face the consequences. She told Power Surge about it and they were sad but also happy for her and she'll be back and better in the summer time , they decided to add Luna to the group since they needed at least 4 people. Dreux and Amourè weren't together because she said I love you and he never said it back and he was already dating Adrian who is a sophomore like him and she would say slick comments about Amourè all of the time. But it wasn't until they seen Amourè didn't participate in the competition and people were getting suspicious and the Gossip Girl at the school Miranda over heard they're converstation the young parents were having and blabbed. The only people who knew were Amourè's parents and her dance group/closest friends Dreux's family didn't even know about it yet. =